psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i Walentynki
Uwaga! To opowiadanie jest pisane TYLKO przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER i KruchyWafel dlatego prosimy o niedopisywanie się i nieedytowanie tego opowiadania oraz nie pisanie Kategorii. Z góry dziękujemy :) Rozdział 1 Ryder oraz pieski bardzo mocno spały ,ponieważ wczorajsza misja strasznie ich zmęczyła.Jako pierwszy wstał Gray. Był to dość ciepły i ciemny poranek. Wszystkie pieski spały sobie słodko i smacznie. Pary były w siebie wtulone. Inne psy też blisko siebie leżały. Księżyc jeszcze świecił przez okno. Był wielki i czuć było, że szykuje się z nim coś niezwykłego... -Auuu ,która godzina?-ziewnął piesek i podszedł do kalendarza. Podskoczył tak jakby zobaczył kosmitę ,albowiem dzisiaj był 14 luty czyli walentynki. -Dzisiaj Walentynki! Auuu ,nie mogę się doczekać ,aż Victoria dostanie swój prezent ode mnie!-powiedział sam do siebie. -Mm! Gray co tak krzyczysz???!!- zapytał podrażniony Dylan. -JA!? Ja nie wrzeszczę- zauważył spokojnie Gray. - To co robisz!??- zapytał rozdrażniony Dylan. - Dziś są Walentynki! - dodał Gray. - Czy ja słyszałem "Walentynki"?! - odparł wybudzony przez Gray'a, Maximus. - No... tak - odparła Ashira. - Właśnie niedługo przyjeżdżają Mishka, King, Bites no i oczywiście: Colette! - odparła Ashira. -To wspaniale! A ja idę na chwilę na dwór- powiedział Gray i poszedł po prezent dla Victorii. *Zmiana Sceny odznaka Gray'a -Auuu ,co tak głośno u nich?-powiedziała przeciągając się Timber. -Nie wiem ...ale wiesz co dzisiaj jest?-spytał Kaiden. -Emm dzień-odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Tiger Belle. -Och nie! Zgaduj dalej-oznajmił rozanielony Kaiden. -Ooo dzisiaj jest czternasty czyli...Walentynki!-zachwyciła się suczka. -Właśnie ,a wiesz co? Mam coś dla ciebie-powiedział Kaiden wyjmując spod łóżka przepiękny kuferek. -To dla mnie?-zarumieniła się suczka rasy Stabyhound. -Tak! Tiger otworzyła kuferek a w nim znalazła przepiękny naszyjnik z prawdziwych pereł oraz dwa bilety do kina. -Awww Kaiden ,jak ja cię kocham!-pocałowała chłopaka po czym dodała-ja też coś dla ciebie mam! I wyciągnęła Kaiden'a na dwór. Piesek nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom ,na dworze stał piękny samochód ,Lamborghini. -Wiem trochę mało szybki ale się starałam-powiedziała lekko zażenowana suczka. -Ty sobie żartujesz? To jest najlepszy prezent jaki mogłem dostać! Dziękuję Ci kochanie!-po czym wziął Tiger na łapy i pocałował ją. - Aww! To takie słodkie! - powiedziała Snowy. - No! Idę po prezent dla mojej Jessie- odparł Heks, po czym odszedł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Heks 'a. - Ej! Pieski! - krzyknęli Kaito i Viggo. - Co tam chłopaki?- zapytała Tomira. - Dziś będzie coś! Nie możliwego! - wysapał Kaito. - Co?- zapytała reszta piesków. - Drugi raz w tym roku Super Blue Blood Moon! - krzyknęli razem. - JEJ! - krzyknęły pieski. - Naj! Walentynki EVER! - krzyknęły pieski. - JEJ! Miley się ucieszy! - szepnął Scott. - Jak zwykle. Cały Scott.- zaśmiała się Mufin. - No, co!??- zapytał z żartem w głosie Scott. - A ty i Maxis to co??- zapytał piesek. - Ja i Maxis?! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi- odparła Mufin. - MHM! Na pewno- odparł Scott ze śmiechem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder 'a. - Już prawie!! - powiedział Marshall. Drzwi do bazy rozsuwają się. Do bazy wchodzi Laika. - Hej, skarbie- powiedziała Laika. - LAIKA! WOAH! - krzyknął Marshall, bo drabina się zachwiała i runął. - (Lekki śmiech) Kocham Cię, mój kłapouszku- powiedziała Laika, po czym podeszła i polizała leżącego Marshall 'a. - Laika? Czuję, że drżysz. Co jest? - zapytał z nie pokojem Dalmatyńczyk. - To nic złego. To coś pięknego! - powiedziała rumieniąc się Laika. - CO?!- zapytał zniecierpliwiony piesek. - Jestem w ciąży- powiedziała suczka rasy Aidi. - JEST! BĘDĘ TATĄ!!! - wrzasnął z radości piesek po czym wziął Lakę na łapki i ją pocałował. - Heh! No, dobrze, dobrze. Jakby co to powiemy pieskom, na imprezie Walentynkowej- odparła Laika. Początek muzyki: Ed Sheeran Perfect Piano Cover. '' - Kocham Cię- szepnął Marshall. - Ja Ciebie też- odparła Laika, po czym go pocałowała, a potem wtuliła się w jego sierść. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Laiki - CICHO! - krzyknęła jęcząc Annie. - CICHO!!?? PFF! ŚNISZ!! - krzyknęła Tetradi. - Ups! Mamy problem- jęknęła Aurora. - Jaki? - zapytał Sage. - No, właśnie?- zapytał Viggo. - Annie chciała Tetradi zrobić makijaż, ale ona się zorientowała i teraz Annie życie jest zagrożone- powiedziała zmartwiona Aurora. - To może lećmy po David 'a?- zaproponował Viggo. - No, nie wiem. Hmm...Sage lub Viggo pójdą po David 'a, i wtedy ten co zostanie załagodzi chwilowo spięcie- powiedziała Aurora. - JA CHCĘ! - krzyknął Viggo. - NIE, JA CHCĘ! - krzyknął Sage. - Ugh! CHŁOPAKI! - krzyknęła poddenerwowana Aurora, po czym zachichotała. -Jak za dawnych lat.- dodała/ - Zróbcie kamień, papier, nożyce i po sprawie- odparła Aurora, która poszła w stronę Dilary i Patty oraz idącej z tyłu Viji. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory. '''Psiaki siedziały Viggo tulił się do Amber, a Sage do Aurory. Wtem biało- ruda Kundelka wstała i powiedziała:' -Pamiętacie tamte walentynki sprzed roku?- spytała. -Tak!- odkrzyknęli. -To było wtedy gdy Sage i Viggo się pogodzili. -dodała sunia. Odgłos harf. '' 'Obraz się rozpływa. I wraca do walentynek Psiego Patrolu sprzed roku. ''' Sage i Viggo są na parterze bazy. I krążą w około. ''' - Ughh! Dłużej nie mogę! - jęknął Sage. - Czego nie możesz?- zapytał Viggo. - Wiesz czego- odparł chłodno Sage. - Więc, czemu jej tego nie powiesz? - zapytał Viggo. - Bo Ty też ją kochasz?- dodał Sage. - W sumie to była prawda, ale....- zaczął Viggo i się zaciął. - Ale, co!?- zapytał Sage, a jego serce zabiło mocniej. - Moje uczucia jeśli tak mogę powiedzieć przygasają, ona nadal jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale widzę, że szczęśliwsza jest z Tobą... A po za tym to zakochałem się w A- Amber.- powiedział Viggo. - Naprawdę!?- zapytał Sage podrywając się. - Taa.. - mruknął Viggo. - To fajno- powiedział Sage, po czym ruszał się uperfumować, ale zatrzymał się... - Wiesz co, Viggo?- zapytał niepewnie Sage. - Tak? -zapytał piesek. - Przepraszam za to, że byłam dla Ciebie wredny, oschły, nie miły. Po prostu to był efekt naszej rywalizacji- powiedział pies rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. - Wiesz, co Sage? Ja też Ciebie za to moje zachowanie przepraszam.- odparł Viggo. - Zgoda?- zapytali siebie w tym samym momencie. - ZGODA! - odparli, po czy jak starszy przyjaciele podeszli do siebie i poklepali siebie po ramieniu. - Powodzenia z Ari- dodał na odchodne pogodnie Viggo. - Dzięki! Za to Tobie powodzenia z Amber! - dodał wesoło Sage, po czym odszedł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sage 'a '''Viggo poszedł poszukać Amber ,znalazł ją w towarzystwie Youki. -Hej dziewczyny-przywitał się. -Hejka Viggo ,co tam?-spytała Youki. -Wiesz chciałbym porozmawiać z A-Amber...-powiedział lekko zmieszany i zdenerwowany piesek. -Aaa okey-oznajmiła Youki domyślając się o co chodzi. -Z-ze mną?-spytała zarumieniona Amber jakby nie dowierzała. -Tak-powiedział piesek i poszli do lasu aby się przejść. Viggo i Amber szli nie odzywając się ,nagle piesek zatrzymał suczkę złapał ją za łapki i powiedział: -Amber...ja...-powiedział onieśmielony po czym dodał w myślach-dasz radę Viggo! -Taaak?!-powiedziała Amber a jej oczy zabłysnęły. Początek muzyki Love me Like you Do -Uf! Jesteś najśliczniejszą i najpiękniejszą suczką jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Przy tobie czuje się wspaniale! Ja cie Kocham!-powiedział a suczka go pocałowała. -Ja Ciebie też!-krzyknęła suczka. -To znaczy ,że zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?!! -Taaakk!-i się pocałowali. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amber i Vigga w serduszku Zestresowany Sage zjechał windą na dół. Wszedł do w pół otwartych drzwi i zastał tam Brianę i siedzącą obok niej w cudownej sukni Aurorę. Piesek, gdy zauważył Aurorę się rozanielił i idąc dalej nie zauważył stojaka na kółka i uderzył się głową. - AU! - syknął Sage. - Sage?!- powiedziała Aurora. - Hej- odparł ciepło piesek. - OK! Dzięki za pomoc Briano! Idziesz za mną na randkę? powiedziała z uśmiechem suczka. Biało- ruda suczka ruszyła w olśniewającej niebieskiej sukni, która przypominała galaktykę. - WOW! ŚLICZNIE WYGLĄDASZ A-ARI- szepnął zachwycony Sage. - Dzięki, Ty też przystojnie wyglądasz- odparła Aurora. Po czym pieski stojąc blisko siebie zjechały na dół windą. Wyszły z bazy. Jeszcze dzień się nie kończył. Przechodząc przez parter, napotkali pieski pracujące w przygotowaniach do imprezy. Wyszli z bazy i ruszyli w stronę lasu. Na początku było milczenie. W końcu Sage zaczął: - Wiesz co, Ari?- zaczął Owczarek Niemiecki. - Tak? - Pogodziłem się na stałe z Vigg' iem- odparł Sage. - JEST! NO NARESZCIE! - krzyknęła wyskakując w powietrze Aurora. - Heh. A po za tym. Muszę co Ci powiedzieć- zaczął Sage. - Mów- odparł tuląc się do przyjaciela Aurora. - Jesteś najwspanialszą suczką i najśliczniejszą suczką jaką spotkałem w moim życiu. Przy Tobie zapominam o kłopotach i smutkach. Mogę latać przy Tobie, i to nie jest przez przyjaźń, ale..- powiedział Sage. Oczy Aurory rozbłysły, a serce zabiło mocniej. - To przez...- kontynuował piesek. - MIŁOŚĆ DO CIEBIE! - powiedziały w tym samym momencie oba pieski. Po czym się pocałowali. - Kocham Ciebie- dodali razem. - Czyli jestem Twoją dziewczyną?- zapytała Aurora w ramionach psich Sage 'a. - Tak! - odparł pełen euforii piesek. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Two Steps From Hell Strenght from a thousand man. Nagle coś trzasnęło w krzakach. - Co to było kochanie? - zapytała przybliżając się do jej miłości Aurora. - Nie wiem- odparł nie pewnie Sage. Nagle jakby na zawołanie wyskoczył niedźwiedź grizzly, ale nie byle jaki! Olbrzym! Pacnął łapą Aurorę. Suczka od siły uderzenia poleciała dalej. Miała wielkie szczęście bo za nią był wielki głaz! Jej oczy patrzyły się w jeszcze czyste niebo, ale później swój wzrok skierowała na Sage 'a i napastnika. W tym samym czasie w Sage 'u coś się odezwało dzikiego! I rzucił się na niedźwiedzia i zaczęła się straszna walka! Piesek był szybszy i silniejszy oraz zwinniejszy. Wskoczył szybko niedźwiedziowi na plecy i wgryzł się mu w kark. Napastnik ryknął z bólu po czym zrzucając pieska uciekł krwawiąc głębiej w las. Piesek chwilę leżał na ziemi. Dzięki Bogu nic mu nie było, tak samo jak Aurorze! Po czym wstał i podszedł do suczki. Koniec muzyki. - Nic Ci skarbie nie jest?- zapytał piesek. - Nie, jest ok kochanie. Możemy iść na plażę?- zapytała wstając suczka. - Ok! Lepszy pomysł! Przepraszam, że przeze mnie mogłoby Ci się coś stać. Wolałbym umrzeć niż pozwolić, aby coś Ci się stało- odparł przygaszony Sage. - No, co TY!! Kochanie, gdyby nie Ty, to mogłoby mnie tu nie być, a po za tym jestem Ci wdzięczna, że mnie tu zabrałeś bo mogę być Twoją dziewczyną- powiedziała Aurora, po czym pocałowała Sage 'a. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sage'a i Aurory w serduszku. Obraz wraca do teraźniejszości. '' -Hah! - zaśmiali się. - Ha! Idziesz- powiedziała wchodząc do bazy z triumfem Tetradi. - No i!!??- zaczął Anie. - Pstro! - odparł Tetradi. - Słuchaj, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zawieśmy broń, chociaż na dziś- powiedział Annie. -Hm.. no dobra- odparł Tetradi. '''Aurora pojechała do Briany windą na górę by się przebrać. Po czym Sage pobiegł szukać David 'a. Piesek nie musiał długo szukać bo, znalazł go grającego w piłkę nożną z Andrew 'em, Helą, Roxo, Power 'em, Megan i Amber. - Hej! David jest sprawa bo... No widzisz chodzi tu o Annie- zaczął Sage. - ANNIE! - krzyknął przerażony David. - Emm.. Tak. Lepiej brachu leć. - odparł Sage. - Sorki pieski! Już biegnę kochanie! - krzyknął przez ramię David i pognał. -Hej Viggo.- odparła Amber, która z trudem kryła rumieniec. - Cześć- odparł wesoło piesek i ją polizał. - Zagrasz z nami? - zapytała nie śmiało Amber. - Czemu nie?- odparł Viggo. - Sage brachu Ty też?- spytał.- Ari jak wróci to może dołączyć.- dodał. -PEWNIE ŻE TAK! - odezwał się Sage.- Nie wiem jak Ari, martwię się o nią, wiesz spodziewa się szczeniąt. -dodał. -Oki, rozumiem.- odpowiedział Viggo i poklepał kumpla po ramieniu.- Będziesz świetnym tatą.- dodał. -Dzięki.- uśmiechnął się Owczarek Niemiecki. -Gramy?- spytała Amber. -TAK.- odparli dwaj kumple. - To fajno- odezwała się tym razem Hela. - Mi pasi- dodał Roxo. - Ok. Tylko czekamy na David 'a?- zapytała Megan. - Emm. No ok. Możemy poczekać- odparł Andrew. - Hah! To będą fajne Walentynki- zaśmiał się Sage. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sage 'a - ANNIE! - krzyknął David. - DAVID! - odkrzyknęła Annie, po czym zamykając oczy puściła się biegiem w stronę David 'a. - Uff.. W samą porę- westchnęła Aurora. - Dobrze się Sage spisałaś uciekając, mimo to. - powiedziała z maleńkim uznaniem Tetradi. - Ee..Tetradi. Od kiedy Annie komplement? - zapytała Dilara. - Zawiesiliśmy broń na dziś.- odparł dumnie Annie.-Chyba, że tamta wariatka coś wymyśli.- dodała. - Wrrr. Pożałujesz tego!!! Koniec rozejmu!- warknęła Tetradi po czym odeszła. - Ups! - zaśmiała się Via, po czym poszła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viji. Na szczęście na ten dzień, kłótni już nie było. Jedynie w bazie trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do imprezy, a pary z Psiego Patrolu. Oraz pieski, które coś do kogoś czują poszły na randki. - Uff! Trochę spokoju- odetchnęła z ulgą Tetradi. - I jak cicho- dodała Vitani. - W końcu- odparła Delgado. - Relaks- dodała Killer. -TAK! - wyskoczyła w górę Night i zrobiła łapką gest radości. - Dziewczyny, pomożecie? - zapytała Skye. - Pewnie! - odparły pozostałe suczki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skye. - Hmm. Gdzie ona jest?- zapytał Sage drapiąc łapką się po łebku. - Hej, brachu! - powiedział wesoło Dylan. -o! Hej! Nie z Brianą?- zapytał Sage. - Zaraz idziemy na randkę! - odparł Dylan, po czym dodał- Briana jest z Aurorą w pokoju po środku windy.. Miała dać jej jakąś jej najnowszą sukienkę na randkę- odparł uśmiechając się Dylan, wiedząc o co chodzi. - TAK! TO SUPER! BO JA...- zaczął podekscytowany Sage. - Szukałeś jej. Jak zwykle. dobrana z Was para. - odparł Dylan. - Taa...dzięki.- odparł zawstydzony Sage. - Spoko- odparł Dylan. - A! Jeszcze mam pytanie. Jak Wasz przyszły miot?- zapytał Sage. - A bardzo dobrze! W sumie to mogą się urodzić na dniach- odparł Dylan, który zaczął energicznie merdać ogonem. - To super! - odparł Sage, po czym pożegnał się z Dylan 'em. -,,Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, ja będę mógł być rodzicami z Ari, zwłaszcza, że nie jest w ciąży"- pomyślał Sage i się rozmarzył. Początek muzyki Ellie Goudling Outside. - OH! Dziękuje kochanie że mnie tu zabrałeś! - odparła Colette całując Maximus 'a. - Drobnostka! - odparł rozmarzony piesek. - Ok a teraz zamknij oczy.- poprosił. -Ok.- dodała sunia. Po czym zabrał ją na plażę gdzie było pełno płatków róż. -AWW! DZIĘKUJE CI! Choć i tak jak byś tego nie zrobił to i tak być Cię kochała.- powiedziała całując Maximusa Colette. -Dla Ciebie wszystko.- odparł Maximus. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximus 'a i Colette w serduszku. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki Slavic Music Seredina Zimy. -Ok! Otwórz oczy.- odparł Ardo. -(Zdziwienie) Ależ to miejsce w górach Zatoki Przygód z tym oczkiem górskim!- westchnęła zachwycona Tomira. -Dla Ciebie wszystko.- powiedział liżąc w policzek Tomirę Ardo. -AW! Ale wiesz, że nie musiałeś tego robić.- odparła Tomira. -Wiem. No, ale cóż. Po za tym nie długo impreza walentynkowa.- odparł Ardo. -Tak! Nie mogę się jej doczekać. Słońce zaczęło zachodzić.Po czym Ardo z Tomirą się pocałowali. -Prawie jak w domu... W sumie to pierwsze Walentynki w tym roku, bo za kilka miesięcy mamy jeszcze Noc Świętojańską!-powiedziała Tomira. Po czym znowu się pocałowali. * Zmiana sceny. Znaczki Arda i Tomiry. Koniec muzyki. Ellie Goudling Love Me like you do. -Cudna ta plaża!- westchnęła Victoria. -Tak. Ale Ty ładniejsza. odparł Gray. -Aww. Po czym dwa pieski się pocałowały. -A teraz zapraszam na romantyczną kolację.- powiedział Gray. -Ojej. Ale nie musiałeś.- powiedziała zawstydzona Victoria. -Dla Ciebie wszystko!- po czym jak w tańcu obrócił ją i pocałował. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray 'a i obróżka Victorii w serduszku. -Emm.. Gdzie idziemy Bee?- zapytała Amalis. -Zaraz zobaczysz!- odparł piesek. Wtem otworzył suczce oczy. -Wow! Kolacja na plaży! Jak super!- ucieszyła się Amalis. -Ta... W tym roku nie ma śniegu zbytnio na Walentynki, o byłaby i skocznia..- dodał zawiedziony Bumblebee. -No coś Ty! I tak jest extra!- odparła liżąc go Amalis. -Echh. Dzięki.- rozmarzył się Bumblebee. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Bumblebee i Amalis w serduszku. -I włala!- powiedział Clif. -WOOW! DZIĘKI KOCHANIE!- ucieszyła się Amy. -Nie ma sparwy, a teraz usiądź.- powiedział Clif. -Dziękuje.- odparła Amy i go polizała. -Podaje Twoje ulubione spaghetti.- dodał samiec rasy Mastiff angielski. -Jesteś kapitalny!- odparła Amy i go przytuliła. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy i Clif 'a w serduszku. -Proszę wszystko to dla Ciebie.- powiedział Vojtek przytulając Cloe. -Aww.. Dzięki. Jesteś niezawodny.- dodała Cloe i go czule polizała. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Cloe i Vojtka w serduszku. -Jejku.. Wiesz jak mnie podejść!- ucieszyła się Aelita. -Widzisz...- zarumienił się Trapez. -Moja ulubiona potrawa i te dekoracje! Kochany jesteś!- oznajmiła Aelita i polizała Trapeza. *Zmiana sceny chustki Aelity i Trapez 'a w sercu. -I ostatnia dekoracja!- powiedziała Mufin. -Ciekawe kiedy urodzą się dzieci Marshall 'a i Laiki oraz Dylan 'a i Briany...No i Aurory i Sage'a. - zamyśliła się Shiny. -Fajnie by było dziś.- dodała Miley. - Chodź myślę, że u Ari jeszcze trochę. -Chyba damy jeszcze parom chwilkę czasu i zaczynamy imprezę.- oznajmił Maxis. -Ok!- odparły szczenięta. *Zmiana sceny znaczek łapki. Ridley kończył szykować stoły gdy zapatrzył się na dekoracje i wpadł na Milenę. Dwa pieski oblały się rumieńcem. -Wybacz..- szepnął Ridley. -Nie.. to ja przepraszam..- wyszeptała Milena. Raptem do sali weszła Shina. -UPS! Nie przeszkadzam..- odparła Shina i odeszła. Dwa pieski stanęły wryte i ruszyły dalej. Weszły do sali, gdzie właśnie Ryder stał obok Angeli. -Angela, Ty pójdziesz po pary! Ok.- zapytał Ryder. -Mhm! Nie ma problemu!- odparła Angela. Jednak brunet wydawał się czekać na kogoś. -Czekasz na Katie?- zapytała Shina. -Tak, ale też i na Flurr z drużyną avatara i Lynx, Storm oraz Kazimierza z Aldoną.- odparł brunet. -Ok! To fajno!- odparła Shina.- Powiem o tym East 'owi!- dodała. Angela wybiegła z bazy. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiny. Malcolm właśnie kończył zgrywać muzykę. Raptem podeszła do niego Sunset i wtuliła się w niego. -Dzięki Ci z pamięć i za randkę.- odparła Sunset liżąc męża. -Nie ma sprawy.- odparł czule Malcolm i ją polizał po głowie. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Malcolm 'a i Sunset w sercu. Godzinę później do bazy wróciła Angela z parami. Wtem drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i przyszli goście, którzy dopiero co przyjechali oraz West, która się przebrała. East przebierał łapami w miejscu, ogon chodził mu niczym torpeda. Gdy ujrzał czarną suczkę rasy Border Collie ruszył z miejsca wraz. -West! West! Czekałem jak się przebierzesz, wyglądasz cudownie. - mówił East kładąc uszy po sobie oraz przyjmując uległą pozycję. -Oooo..No już niech Ci nie odwala.- zaśmiała się West i pacnęła łapą przyjaciela.. Do tego doszła jeszcze Katie. Nagle z sceny rozległ się głos Chase 'a. -Gotowi na imprezę!?- zapytał Chase. Na pieska padło światło reflektora, potem zmieniło kształt z koła na serce. -TAAK!- odkrzyknęły pieski. Z głośników leci muzyka. '''''Początek muzyki: Gabrielle Aplin English Rain Start of Time. Wszystkie pary zbliżyły się do siebie i zaczęły wolno tańczyć, lecz także pieski żywiące do siebie uczucie ruszyły w taniec. -Uwielbiam tańczyć z Tobą.- powiedział Gray i pocałował Gray. -Ja też.- odparła Victoria i odwzajemniła czynność. Niedaleko tej pary tańczyli Ardo z Tomirą. -Kocham Cię.- szepnął Ardo. -Awww.. Ja Ciebie też.- dodała Tomira i go pocałowała. Kilka metrów dalej także Axe z Zuzią tańczyli. -Wiesz, że Cię kocham.- powiedział Axe. -Wiem.- zaśmiała się ślicznie Zuzia po czym pocałowała go. Obok nich tańczyli też Colette i Maximus. '-Jej, ślicznie tańczysz.- rozmarzył się Maximus.' -AWW! - odparła Colette i go pocałowała. Do tego też zachwycony Sage tańczył z Aurorą, w końcu mieli swoją rocznicę! -Jej, nie wierzę nadal w to, to jak cudny sen, Ari.- wyszeptał czule Sage. -Ja też.- odparła takim samym tonem Aurora, po czym pocałowała pieska. Kazimierz także tańczył z Aldoną. -Jej.. To nadal ten sam i piękny sen.- wyszeptała Aldona. -Wiem, z Tobą piękniejszy.- odparł Kazimierz i ją pocałował. Także ze sobą byli Matt oraz Alaska. -Jesteś piękna, wiesz?- zapytał Alaskę Matt. -AWW! Dzięki, Ty też mój przystojniaku.- odpowiedziała Alaska i pocałowali się. Dalej byli Cloe i Vojtek. -Cudnie tu.- wyszeptała suczka, po czym przytuliła głowę na ramię pieska. Potem byli Aelita i Trapez. -Nie wiedziałem, że tak pięknie tańczysz.- pochwalił Trapez. -Och, dzięki najdroższy, to nic wielkiego.- odparła czule Aelita i polizała go po uchu. Do tego Harry podrygiwał z Viki. -Jejku! Fajnie tańczysz!- pochwalił Harry. -AW! Dzięki!- odparła Viki i go polizała. Do tego razem tańczyli Ares z Delilah. -Jej..- zarumieniła się Delilah i oparła głowę na piesku. Dalej Max i Lucy. Potem Skipper z Zumą, Sunset z Malcolm 'em, Amy z Clif 'em, Rossita z Solo, Mishka z King 'iem, Andrew z Velari, Chris i Vivienne, Ice i Nora, Philip z Suzanne, Amalis z Bumblebee, Ruffy z Dellicią Lady z Vitto, Rocky z Youki, Skye z Marco, Rubble z Rosą, Tracker wraz z Coral, Chase z Everest, delikatnie tańczyli Marshall i Laika oraz Dylan i Briana. Do tego podrygiwali Amber z Viggo, Jessie z Heks 'em, Kaiden z Timber, Rusty z Sally, Phoenix z Nytrae, Kaito i Savannah, Victor z Kasumi, Hope z Eco, Stefan z Esmeraldą, oraz dyskretnie Juka x Obi' m, Kasha z Altronem. Wtem... Koniec muzyki.. Rozdział 2 -AUĆ!- skuliła się Laika. -LAIKA!- wyszeptał zmartwiony Marshall. -Nie nic. nic.. to tylko małe skurcze..- jęknęła Laika. Raptem... -AJ!- syknęła Briana. -O nie!- wyszeptał zmartwiony Dylan. -Youki! Sherda! Kajtek! Marshall! Sprawdźcie, czy szczeniaki nie idą!- zarządził Ryder. -Się robi!- odparli. Chwilę potem wrócili i zaczęli badania. -I?- zapytała Shina. -Zaraz się urodzą!- powiedział Kajtek. Wtem Marshall i Dylan zemdleli. -Emm... Chłopaki?- zapytała się zdziwiona Youki. -Nie ma to jak taka wiadomość.- powiedział Marco. -AUĆ! - syknęły. -JEEJ! Znów będę ciocią!- podskoczyła Jessie. -To są najlepsze walentynki!- ucieszyła się Masha. -Wiem!- dodała Sasha. -Ej, coś chłopaki nie wstają.- zauważył Dargo. -Ty no!- zauważył Cargo. Wtem wśród wielu bóli jęków na świat przyszły małe szczeniaki. Najpierw czwórka u Briany, i czwórka u Laiki. Na szczęście po urodzeniu szczeniąt Dylan i Marshall się ocknęli. -Hah! Możecie już je zobaczyć.- zaśmiała się Angela. -Są urocze.- powiedziała Lynx. -Dzięks.- odparli. -Trochę to trwało.- powiedział Rubble.- Która godzina?- spytał. -23.- odparła Storm. -Ale chyba nadal możemy imprezować?- zapytała się Chiron Ryder'a. -Pewnie! Jesteście kapitalnymi pieskami!- powiedział Ryder. -Dzięki Ryder!- powiedziała Kaliana. -Hah! To będą pamiętne walentynki.- powiedział Mickey i nagle zetknął się nosami z Sarą. -Wybacz...-powiedziała Sarah. -Jest o-ok.- powiedział zarumieniony Janny. -Hah! Play świetnie skarbie tańczysz!- powiedziała Find. -AWW! Dzięki.- odparł Play i pocałował Find. Janny chciał zrobić fontannę, w sztucznym wodospadzie i zrobił ją, gdy zauważył, że najpierw z innej strony poleciała woda i ujrzał Flurr. -H-hej Flurr...- powiedział zarumieniony piesek. -Hej! Chodź jest impreza! Bawmy się!- odparła Flurr. * Początek muzyki: Cartoon: On & On Altron siedział przy barku i popijał drinka z parasolką, nosił na sobie okulary słoneczne, gdy nagle zobaczył Kashę. Odstawił go i podszedł do niej. -Cześć...Tańczysz?- zapytał flirtującym głosem. -Em...ok.- odparła Kasha.-Wybacz skarbie nie umiem...- dodała smutna. -Oj, no chodź.- powiedział piesek. -Dobra. - uśmiechnęła się i go polizała w policzek. Ku szczęściu Faith zjawił się i Nick! Z którym razem pląsała. Oba pieski polizała siebie po uchu. Raptem do Night podszedł Seychello. -Hej!- odparł i popatrzył się na nią uwodzicielsko. -Czego?- spytała. -Tańczysz? - spytał. -Eee... nie! - warknęła. -Ok no chodź! - nalegał. -Dobra...Ale nie myśl iż coś do Ciebie czuję!!- powiedziała rozdrażniona suczka. -Jasne.- odparł. Także Balto tańczył z Talir. -Hej! Brachu przyniosłem Ci drin...-zaczął Ernest i wylał picie widząc tańczące blisko siebie pieski. -O! Em... Dzięki!- odparł szybko Balto. -To ja też pójdę po coś do picia...-powiedziała Talir i poszła. -Ugh...Było tak pięknie...-westchnął rozdrażniony Balto. Także Xander jak zwykle skakał wokół suczek, np tańczył min. z Lindą i Misty. -Dzięki za taniec!- powiedziała Linda i przytuliła pieska. -Proszę bardzo...-odparł rozmarzony. -Byłeś super! - dodała Misty i po polizała w pyszczek. Xander się zarumienił. Thiago świetnie się bawił i tańczył razem z Zabivaką, który przyjechał i Sheilą. -Juhhuu!- zawyła radośnie Sheila. -Wiem!- odparł w podskokach Thiago. -Ale bol'shoy zabawa!- odparł Zabivaka. Razem także tańczyli Roxo i Hela. -AW! Heluś pamiętasz jak Cię poznałem.- powiedział rozmarzony Roxo. -Tak! Najlepszy dzień w mym życiu!- odparła Hela i polizała pieska. Kazimierz tańczył z Aldoną i przy okazji świetnie się bawili. -Musimy pieski kiedyś do nas kochanie zaprosić!- powiedziała Aldona. -Zgodzę się!- przytaknął Kazimierz. -Fajna zabawa!- powiedziała Nyks tańcząc z Uno i Crus' em. -Racja!- powiedziała Crus. -Przynajmniej lepsze walentynki niż Halloween.- dodał Uno. Wtem nagle piesek zaczął lewitować! -CO JEST!??- krzyknął Uno. -Sorki! Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.- powiedziała Dawn. Uno spojrzeniem jej wybaczył ale dał znak by przestała. -Jak zwykle ślicznie wyglądasz Cloe.- powiedział rozmarzony Vojtek. -Dzięki!- odparła sunia. Przez omyłkę wpadli na Barnima z Samirą. -OJĆ! Sorki!- powiedziała Cloe. -J-jest ok.- powiedział Barnim, który się z białą sunią zetknęli nosami. Koniec muzyki. -UWAGA! UWAGA!- przemówiła Kasumi. -Co robi na scenie?- zapytała Alexa Oliana. -Nie wiem.- odparł piesek i polizał suczkę w ucho. -Zapraszamy na tort, który upiekła Zuzia brawa dla niej!- powiedziała suczka i zeskoczyła ze sceny tuląc się do Victora. Na salę wjechał tort, który prowadził Axe z Zuzią. -Śliczny torcik kochanie.- powiedział piesek i pocałował długo w policzek sunię. -OCH...Nic wielkiego.- odparła sunia. Początek muzyki: You will alway be the one. -Dobra ustawiłem dobrą playlistę zaczynając od tej muzyczki.- powiedział Malcolm. -Jest świetna!- odparła Sunset tuląc pieska i ich szczeniaki. -Mamo...-powiedziała Kiki. -Spokojnie sis.- zażartowała Adelaice. -Hihi!- zaśmiał się Maylo. -Ok! STOP!- powiedział Tyre. -UPS! Sorki!- powiedział Riago wpadając na Elise. -Jest ok.- odparła zarumieniona suczka, po czym zatańczyli. Marsy także tańczył z Avanti ku zdziwieniu Conre! -Avanti?- zapytał Conre -CO?- zapytała sunia. -A zatańczysz ze mną?- zapytał Cockapoo. -Sorki, ale nie!- odparła. -Tańczy ze mną.- dodał uszczypliwie Marsy. Patty i Dilara przybiły sobie piątkę i zjadły tort. Akurat miały dwie połówki z napisem”Best Friends” best miała Patty a Friends Dilara. -Hah! - zaśmiały się. Lavia wpadła w objęcia Carlie’ego który porwał swoją ukochaną na parkiet. Minęło wiele wspaniałych, romantycznych chwil! Pieski zjadły tort. I poszły spać, lecz za nim, na imprezie Corrlie wziął samowyzwalacz i zrobił wszystkim pamiątkowe zdjęcie. KONIEC Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Ima Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Gama Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Kathriene Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Muscia Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Wixy Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Russie Kategoria:Francie Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Rossta Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Chat Kategoria:Ladybug Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Adelaice Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Kaliana Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Iwn Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Smokey Kategoria:Milk Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Rainbow Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Nina Kategoria:Nadia Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Slavia Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 22 Kategoria:Odcinki 22 Kategoria:Shina Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Lynx Kategoria:Storm Kategoria:Aelita Kategoria:Trapez Kategoria:Brick Kategoria:Avanti Kategoria:Dargo Kategoria:Cargo Kategoria:Masha Kategoria:Sasha Kategoria:Marsy Kategoria:Dawn Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Nyks Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:Thiago Kategoria:Riago Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Zabivaka Kategoria:Sheila Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Maylo Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie